Pre-approved Cross Class Feats
Pre-approved Cross Class Feats for characters. Cross Classing Bonus feats, and only bonus feats, may be used to purchase feats from other classes provided they are approved by the GM. Amador Radcliff: Swordsman feats AGGRESSIVE [ STANCE ] is substituted for POWER for all requirements. AIR CUTTER CRATER STOMP – comes from strength and devil fruit CLEAVE [ DAMAGE] WICKED STRIKE [ DEBUFF ]- requires adjusted prerequisites MULTI-SWORD FIGHTING [ SKILL BONUS ] WINDMILL SLASH [ DAMAGE ] ADRENALINE SURGE [ BUFF ] DOWNWARD THRUST [ DAMAGE ] FATAL BLOW [ DAMAGE ] Cleave + air cutter: could be really cool Scientist feats CREATE POWERED SUIT – requires CYBORGIFICATION Pirate feats HURRICANE [ DAMAGE ] - requires windmill, cleave, and air cutter. YOHOHOHOHO [ MISC ] - renamed DOMINANT WILL [ MISC ] '- '''Once per day. '''Squid Marley:' Swordsman feats MULTI-WEAPON FIGHTING FANCY FOOTWORK is substituted for HASTE [ STANCE ] for all requirements RUN ON WATER – SQUID JESUS – Run on the water with all limbs to distribute his weight. WINDMILL SLASH AIR CUTTER – added prerequisite of windmill slash. RAPID STRIKES – prerequisites removed and replaced with FLURRY OF KNIVES [ DEBUFF ] Air cutter + Rapid Strikes: could be really cool. Warrior feats (Maybe)OPTICAL STRIKE [ DEBUFF ] - needs new set of prerequisites Pirate feats HURRICANE [ DAMAGE ] - requires windmill, air cutter, and chop chop tornado SEA LEGS [ SKILL BONUS ] Marksmen feats POINT BLANK SHOT [ DAMAGE ] HIDDEN DAGGERS [ DAMAGE ] SEEKER AMMO [ MISC ] - via Special Chop Cannon. Skyler Paine: Warrior Feats AGGRESSIVE [ STANCE ] substitutes for BLOODLUST [ STANCE ] KNEE BREAK [ DEBUFF ] CONCUSSION BLOW [ DEBUFF ] OPTICAL STRIKE [ DEBUFF ] Swordsman Feats CLEAVE [ DAMAGE ]' – '''via smooth smooth, requires SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS IN YOUR ARMOR DOWNWARD THRUST [ DAMAGE ]' FATAL BLOW [ DAMAGE ] ' Pirate Feats HURRICANE [ DAMAGE ] - requires Roundhouse Kick, Cleave, Rodan Rankyaku Specialist Feats SPECIALIST WEAPON [ CRAFTING ] SPECIALIST WEAPON ATTACK [ CRAFTING ] CALTROP MASTERY [ MISC ] EXPLOSIVE CALTROPS [ DAMAGE ] '''Malcolm Mordio:' Brawler Feats LAUNCH DEVASTATING STRIKE [ DAMAGE ] - uses shield bash Pirate Feats WELL OILED MACHINE [ SKILL BONUS ] Specialist Feats – requires devil fruit FIERY STEPS [ DAMAGE ] GREASE FIRE Many More will be available via devil fruit Omicron: Specialist Feats – can take and create many specialist feats via cyborg implants added by Skylar or other scientists. Rogue Feats KEEN SENSES [ MISC ] - via implants Scientist Feats CYBORG REPAIRMAN RESEARCH ASSISTANT [ SKILL BONUS ] CHEMICAL GRENADE [ DAMAGE ] CYBORG SURGERY CREATE POWERED SUIT [ CRAFTING ] - add Cyborg repairman as a requirement. Bounty Hunter Feats NET GUN [ DEBUFF ] - Via Utility arm SCAN [ MISC ] - via implants THOROUGH EXAMINATION [ MISC ] - via implants NON-LETHAL WEAPONS [ SKILL BONUS ] - Uses vital vision to intentionally hold back, reducing damage from attacks to precisely the needed amount of force. Marine Feats HAND CANNONS [ STANCE ] - Via cyborg implant, Omicron expands the barrel of his gun arm and props extend from his body to stabilize him, while in this stance Omicron can fire full sized cannon balls and special cannon balls as per feat. Remove STR prerequisite. Uses a ¼ bottle of fuel for standard cannon balls and ½ bottle for special cannon balls. Sanyu: Specialist feats Electric specialist feats as previously discussed. STATIC TOUCH [ DEBUFF ] UNSTABLE CHARGE [ DAMAGE ] CHAIN SHOCK [ DAMAGE ] Ice attacks later maybe. CALTROP MASTERY [ MISC ] EXPLOSIVE CALTROPS [ DAMAGE ] Pirate Feats HURRICANE – via weather abilities. SEA LEGS [ SKILL BONUS ] Brawler Feats CROUCHING TIGER [ DAMAGE ]